(i) Field of Invention
The invention relates to a novel extract of Vanilla planifolia, consisting in a liposoluble fraction, to a cosmetic or dermatological composition containing it, and to cosmetic and dermatological methods using same, especially in the treatment of skin ageing.
The skin consists mainly of three layers, i.e., starting from the most superficial, the epidermis, the dermis and the hypodermis.
The epidermis contributes largely to providing protection for the skin and to maintaining the trophicity thereof.
Aging and photoaging of the skin and the alterations which are associated therewith can manifest themselves in various ways, among which mention may be made of:                loss of firmness and of elasticity due to a tissue loss in the epidermis and/or the dermis;        loss of radiance due to the reduction in the microcirculation and to a slowing down of cell renewal in the epidermis;        the appearance of pigmentary marks associated with a dysfunction of melanin synthesis (or melanogenesis);        dryness of the skin resulting from a decrease in the barrier function of the cornefied layer and to a slowing down of epidermal renewal.        
As a result, there exists a need to provide a polyfunctional active agent capable of acting on a set of causes of skin alterations due to aging and/or to a modification of the physiological mechanisms related to aging or related mechanisms.
(ii) Description of Related Art
Application FR 2 837 384 describes the use of extract of vanilla, preferably Vanilla tahitensis, for the preparation of cosmetic or pharmaceutical compositions for protecting the skin against solar radiation or against the generation of free radicals, these activities being associated with the presence of polyphenols contained in this extract.